On Tie Clips and Mugs of Coffee
by neuroticmango
Summary: When the BAU is called in to work with the New York white collar division, Spencer is pleasantly surprised to see that the college boyfriend who disappeared on him years ago was working as an FBI criminal informant. And it seems he still knew how to make that orgasmic coffee. Criminal Minds and White Collar crossover. Reid/Caffrey pairing.


A/N: Okay, so I've always been meaning to write a Criminal Minds and White Collar crossover because come on, there is a lot of potential in the Spencer Reid/Neal Caffrey pairing. Childhood friends, old lovers, college confidants, casino heist partners... the list is endless! This quick one-shot came to me a long time ago, but I've only recently had the words to flesh it out. (Also, I have this thing with Neal's tie clip and ties in general.)

* * *

Neal Caffrey's gaze was steady, confident - _smug_, even - as he handed the mug of freshly brewed coffee to Spencer Reid. The profiler, a man too young to be part of the elite team of the BAU for as long as he has been, accepted the mug and took a precautionary sniff. Neal was unperturbed, mainly because the fact that Spencer did not trust his peace offering (it really was just a cup of coffee) meant his walls were up. Spencer was cautious. Spencer _knew._

Accustomed as he was to keeping his face schooled, Neal could not help the small tug of his cheeks as Spencer brought the coffee to his lips. He was a former con artist, meaning Neal had an innate understanding of when it was his cue to leave. Just as Spencer was about to take his first sip, he cast his eyes around until something caught his attention and began walking towards it.

His journey was halted the moment he took his first step.

Neal glanced down at the hand on his chest. His smile was threatening to break out of his carefully formed mask. He watched as the nimble digits of the pale hand, belonging to the one and only Dr Spencer Reid of the FBI, deftly undid the tie clip and with some sleight of hand, made it disappear. Neal did not think of Peter watching this odd altercation, nor was Spencer considering that yes, his team all had the right vantage point to witness what he was doing to the con artist turned criminal informant.

The two men had, as of this moment, thrown caution into the wind.

"Spencer," Neal began, but he stopped as he saw Spencer grab his tie and wrap it around his hand and wrist. Then he was swiftly dragged closer until the next thing Neal was aware of, Spencer's lips were crashing onto his in a searing kiss.

Neal closed his eyes, and his mind immediately conjured long, languid nights on a Californian beach. The summer heat was perfect on his exposed skin. The waves danced around his feet and ankles like an affectionate gesture. He felt a surge of emotion that he only associated with Spencer.

When the kiss ended, Neal was not ashamed to say he was disappointed.

"You remembered," he heard Spencer whisper. He felt the man's hand still on his chest, still wrapped inside his tie, still the same caress from all those years ago. Then the grip loosened. The fingers slid through the silk garment and Neal felt a gentle push for distance. (Not because Spencer was uncomfortable; with Neal, it was never that.) "I didn't think you will."

"How could I ever forget?" Neal countered, slipping into his roguishly charming persona. His heart doubled in speed as Spencer rolled his eyes in amusement. "Hang on, I'm being flagged down by Peter. I don't think he liked our version of inter-office cooperation."

"Tell him it was me who kissed you, not the other way around," said Spencer.

"He'd just say I seduced you," Neal countered. He absently straightened his tie and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, he wouldn't be wrong about that." Spencer grinned, which he then promptly hid with his coffee mug. The hot beverage was a tantalizing blend of coffee, cream and sugar, and it was a blend that only Neal knew and Spencer had, unfortunately, never perfected. It was why he preferred to just dump a lot of sugar in his coffee.

Neal's handler and occasional friend, Peter, was no doubt irritated that he had made out ("It was only a kiss!") with a senior FBI agent ("Spencer is two years younger than I am.") in front of the whole White Collar division _and _the BAU team ("Like they've never seen two friends say hello before."), but that didn't stop Neal from spouting backtalk.

"Is that what you two are," asked Peter. "_Friends_?"

"We certainly aren't brothers," quipped Neal. He heaved a theatrical sigh. "Look, I just made him a cup of coffee - really good, sex in a liquid form cup of coffee, but coffee nonetheless. I knew how he liked the drink and I used it to my advantage. We've..." Neal thought of way to put him spending time in prison as nicely as he can, "...lost touch over the years. I wanted to do something nice for him, like a peace offering."

Neal plastered on his innocent smile as Peter leveled him with his serious face. "Even if that's the case," Peter said eventually, "I still don't want to see public displays of affection from anybody in this division, and that includes you, Caffrey. It's completely unprofessional and need I remind you that we have _guests_." Peter gestured to the BAU team down below. Incidentally, they were all crowding around the flustered looking Dr Reid.

"Hey," Neal said lightly, "you know Spencer instigated that kiss."

Peter did not look amused. "And I take your so-called liquid sex did not have anything to do with it?" he asked dryly.

Neal shrugged, playing with his tie. "What can I say... I know how to use cream and sugar."

"Just knock it off, Caffrey," Peter said, resigned that this was the best he can get from his CI. "We have a serial killer to catch."

Neal looked out of the office and spotted the BAU team again. He noted that Spencer was less red than he was just moments ago, and it seemed his colleagues were finished with interrogating him about the sudden kiss. From this high angle, Neal can easily see the new addition to the young agent's attire: the shiny metal of his Neal's own tie clip. And he could only smile.

* * *

A/N: Assertive Reid is sexy Reid. Don't forget to review! And please don't mind the SPaG errors, this work is self-edited.


End file.
